


Eridan Tales

by laelreenia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Moirails, Other, Sadstuck, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/laelreenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are two stories based on roleplays I had on MSPARP. I was the Tavros in both occasions, I unfortunately have NO IDEA who my Eridan's were, they may or may not be the same person behind both. I do not know. The roleplays did not occur on the same day. The first story does involve self harm. Please be warned, I have tagged this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Moment of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of two roleplays with an Eridan I had on MSPARP. I do not know who this Eridan was. This story does involve self harm, if you feel you may be triggered this is your final warning.

Tavros had been aimlessly wandering the halls of the asteroid when he ran into Eridan. Literally. Tavros flinched back, expecting to be snapped at by the seadwelling troll. His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of white bandage under Eridan’s sleeves.

“Hey Tavv,” Eridan muttered in a half hearted greeting, not really regisering that he had even collided with the brown blooded troll.

“Uh, hey...” Tavros started, frowning, “What happened?”

“Wwhat do you mean?” Eridan said, looking slightly panicked, “Nothin happened at all.”

“Your arms...” Tavros stammered, “uh, your sleeve was pushed up a bit, uh, why are your arms bandaged?”

“Oh no reason at all,” Eridan said, trying to play it cool, “Don’t wworry your little lowwblood head.”

Tavros wasn’t buying it, for a nervous and awkward as he could be at times, he could also be very stubborn when he put his mind to it, “But, usually when someone has bandages on, they’re hurt. Did something happen?”

“Nothin happened Tavv,” Eridan crossed his arms in front of his chest, starting to get defensive, “It’s really nothing. At all.”

“I don’t believe you,” Tavros said watching Eridan’s eyes widen, it was clear that Eridan wasn’t used to being spoken to like that. Feferi might speak to him like that on occasion, but she was above him in the blood caste. Tavros was a landdweller, and a lowblood at that.

Changing his tone Tavros continued, “You can tell me, if you want, I won’t tell anyone.”

Eridan shook his head, “It’s not like you would fuckin understand.”

“Try me,” Tavros said, with more confidence than he actually felt, “I was stuck in a four wheeled device for a sweep and a half, I didn’t really have anyone to support me, I’ll listen. honest.”

Eridan sighed, letting his arms drop to his sides.

“Let’s find somewhere we can sit and talk okay?” Tavros asked tentatively, unsure if Eridan was actually going to follow.

Eridan nodded, “Okay.”

The two trolls moved further down the corridor until they finally gave up looking for a proper seat and sat down on an empty treasure chest.

Tavros turned to Eridan, “So what happened?”

Slowly Eridan pushed up his sleeves and began unwrapping the bandages on his arms, to reveal gashes of varying lengths and depths, all of them rather fresh. “I did this to myself, Tavv...” he murmured softly.

“Why?” Tavros asked, his voice cracking a little.

Eridan shrugged, “I hate my life.”

Tavros wrapped his arms around Eridan, “Our lives are all shit right now, but it’s gonna be okay.”

Eridan rested his head on Tavros’ shoulder, “You havve people wwho are there for you, you havve Gamzee, and that Jade human. Evveryone has someone they feels cares about them. Evveryone but me.”

“Well, I’m here for you now, okay?” Tavros said, trying to comfort the other troll.

“Thank you Tavv,” Eridan muttered, wrapping his arms around the brown blood and burying his face in Tavros’ shoulder.

“Here, let’s, uh, go back to my respite block,” Tavros offered, “We can get you cuts cleaned up and talk some more okay?”

Eridan nodded, pulling back from Tavros, “Ye-yeah, I wwould like that.”

Tavros let go of Eridan and they moved on to Tavros’ respite block. Tavros led Eridan over to the small bathroom, wetting a towel in the sink.

“Can I, uh, see your arms?” Tavros asked.

Wordless Eridan held out his arms, and Tavros began to clean the violet blood from Eridan’s arm.

“Sorry if it hurts,” Tavros murmured softly.

Eridan winced as Tavros wiped over a particularly nasty cut, “N-no it’s alright... thanks Tavv.”

“Uh, no problem,” Tavros set the towel down, and began fumbling through the cabinets for bandages, “You know,” he continued, locating the bandages and standing up, “When I was first paralyzed, the only one physically there for me was Tinkerbull, and he could only do so much...” 

Tavros began to carefully wrap Eridan’s arms, “So, I, uh, really don’t mind being here for someone who needs it,” he grinned at Eridan.

“Really? I, can’t imagine anyone letting you be alone Tavv...”

Tavros shrugged, “No one really lived close enough, I mean, Gamzee would always talk to me on Trollian, but that wasn’t really the same...”

“At least he wwas talkin to you,” Eridan paused, “And he’s nice to you.”

Tavros finished bandaging Eridan’s arms, “There you go, I, uh, hope they’re not too tight...”

Eridan ran his fingers over the bandages, it was definitely a better job than what he had done, “No, they’re fine.”

“Why didn’t you go to Feferi?” Tavros inquired, “I, uh, thought you two were, uh, moirails?”

Eridan squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, a pained expression working his way across his face, “She broke it off.”

Tavros pulled Eridan into a gentle hug, feeling slightly guilty. “I’m sorry...”

“It’s not your fault,” Eridan muttered.

Tavros pulled back a little, “To be honest, I, uh, don’t have a moirail either...”

“Really?” Eridan asked brightening a bit, before mentally berating himself for thinking that there was even a slight possibility that Tavros would want to be his moirail, “wwell that’s surprisin.”

“I guess, I just, don’t really talk to a whole lot of people, most of my friends already have moirails anyways,” Tavros shrugged.

“You should more,” Eridan said, “Er, talk to people I mean.”

Tavros sighed, “I know, sometimes, the other’s are just kind of hard to handle, I mean, uh, between Karkat’s ranting, and Equius, well... just being Equius...”

Eridan chuckled, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Tavros grinned, “So, don’t hurt yourself anymore okay. If you need anything, ever, uh, you can come to me,” Tavros pulled Eridan into another hug, “alright?”

Eridan wrapped his arms around Tavros returning the embrace, “Yeah I wwill, thanks Tavv. I don’t knoww wwhy you’re offerin though... I havve been nothin but an ass.”

“I think everyone deserves a second chance,” Tavros explained, “You’re no exception.”

Eridan smiled, tightening his grip on Tavros.

Tavros grinned, not expecting Eridan’s enthusiasm, “You know, I, uh, wouldn’t mind having you as my moirail...”

Eridan pulled away, not thinking he had heard Tavros correctly, “R-really?”

Tavros nodded a shy grin on his face, “Yeah.”

“I wwould really like that,” Eridan said, smiling softly.

Tavros grin widened, “Alright then, uh, so, tell me everything, start from the beginning,”

“Wwhat evverything, like wwhat happened that led to...” he raised his arm slightly, before dropping it back down and continuing, “or something else...”

Tavros shrugged, he didn’t want to push Eridan to talk about something that he didn’t want to, “Anything, uh, just anything, what happened that led to this or, uh, just something you need to get off your chest, just talk to me.” He took Eridan’s hand and pulled him down so they were both sitting on the floor.

Eridan sighed, reaching up and running a hand through his hair, “My owwn lusus hates me for one, I’m flushed for a girl wwho wwill nevver share the fuckin feelings for me, wwe all going to die here,” he swallowed heavily, “You’re the only one wwho seems to givve a shit about me.”

“Why would your lusus hate you?” Tavros asked.

“Because I’m a fuck up,” Eridan mumbled, “Look at wwhat I am, hell, even I hate me, I was nothing but a fucking disappointment to him.”

“How can you be sure, Eridan? Did your lusus ever outright tell you that?” Tavros asked.

Eridan nodded, “Yeah,” he was on the verge of tears, his voice cracking when he spoke.

“Oh, Eridan...” Tavros leaned forward pulling Eridan into a tender embrace, rubbing Eridan’s back gently.

Eridan started sobbing, leaning against Tavros’ chest, “I-I just,” he sniffled, “I just don’t knoww wwhat to do anymore. Thank you for being here, thank you for being my moirail.”

Tavros smiled softly, “Sure thing, you, uh, just have to try to be strong, and remember I’m here for you, you aren’t alone anymore.”

“Thank you Tavv,” Eridan said quietly, “I... you knoww, I felt I nevver had anythin to livve for after Fef... and... in all honesty I feel like I havve somethin,” he started crying again, “I havve someone.”

Tavros reached up a hand to wipe away some of Eridan’s tears, “I’m glad.”

Eridan nuzzled his face into Tavros’ shirt, leaving a blotchy violet stain on the fabric, but Tavros didn’t really care.

Tavros ran his fingers through Eridan’s hair, “Tell me about you, likes, uh, dislikes, anything...”

Eridan gave a small shrug, “I don’t know, I’m beginning to rethink evverything....”

“What do you mean?” Tavros asked with a small tilt of his head.

“Just rethinking my wway of life,” Eridan clarified, “Wwhat I hate and evverything.”

Tavros smiled, “Rethinking your life can be scary, it, uh, was for me... anyways... but, it’ll get better.”

“I hope so,” Eridan said, leaning up slightly to give Tavros a small kiss on the cheek.

Tavros blushed, his face turning a light brown hue, “I-it will, trust me,” he rested a hand on Eridan’s shoulder, “Do you feel a little better?”

Eridan nodded, “A bit.” He smiled, pulling away from Tavros and getting to his feet, helping the brown blood get up as well.

“I’m really glad I ran into you today Tavv.”


	2. An Odd Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second ficlet! This takes place in a dream bubble after Tavros and Eridan are both dead, Tavros however does not know that Eridan has died. Enjoy

Tavros sighed, as he wandered aimlessly through the dream bubble, trying to figure out exactly who it belonged to. It was proving rather difficult. He was on a beach so, maybe a dream bubble of Eridan’s or Feferi’s, he hoped it was one of Eridan’s it would be nice to see his moirail again.

Not too far down the shoreline, Tavros noticed a small figure. A troll, who couldn’t have been more than three sweeps old. The little troll turned and Tavros was able to see the trolls face, a small pair of glasses, and a small swoop of violet hair. Was that, Eridan?

Tavros approached the young troll nervously, “Hello?”

The young troll blinked, “Uhh, hello...”

“Are, uh, you Eridan?” Tavros asked.

“Yeah, I’m Eridan,” The young troll giggled, looking at Tavros with an expression that said, ‘Duh, who else would I be?’

“You’re cute,” Tavros said, before muttering to himself, “I wonder what happened?” Was this normal in dream bubbles? The kid was obviously only asleep, and not dead like Tavros was, so it couldn’t be an alternate timeline. Was this a dream Eridan had had as a child?

Eridan pouted, “I’m not cute.”

Tavros grinned, “You, uh, kind of are, but, uh, wait three sweeps then you’ll be handsome...”

“Hand... some...” Eridan repeated, tilting his head in the most adorable fashion, “Really?”

Tavros nodded, “It’s not gonna be easy, but, you’re uh, you’re gonna be great.”

Eridan frowned, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, you just have to remember that, and to believe in yourself, uh, not everyone’s as nice as me, uh most of my friends say that I’m too nice...” Tavros said, looking down at his sandals.

Eridan tugged at Tavros hand to get his attention, “You are really nice.”

Tavros smiled, “Thanks...”

Eridan giggled, “No problem boss,” he gave Tavros a small salute.

“You, uh, don’t need to, uh, do that, or, uh, call me that,” Tavros said nervously.

“But wwhy?” Eridan frowned, looking down and scuffing the sand with his small boot.

“Well, uh, it, uh,” Tavros stammered trying to find the right words, “Just seems weird to me, I mean, you’re a seadweller, and I’m a landdweller, a lowblood too...”

“But you’re older than me,” little Eridan protested, “And stronger, I think...”

“I’m uh,” Tavros was at a loss for words, how was he supposed to explain all of this, “From a different timeline, I know you, in the future...”

“You do?” Eridan asked wide eyed, his voice full of awe.

Tavros grinned, “Yeah. That’s how I know you’re gonna be great.”

“I hope so,” Eridan said grinning, wrapping his small arms around Tavros’ legs.

Tavros smiled looking down at Eridan, “You, uh, just have to promise me you’ll be strong.”

Eridan looked up at him, shrugging, “I promise.”

Biting his lip, Tavros knelt down in front of the young troll, “You really have to promise, because, uh, as much as I hate to say it, it’s, uh, not going to be easy...”

Eridan looked away, “Oh, I promise.”

“Hey what’s wrong?” Tavros asked, hoping he hadn’t frightened the younger troll.

“I’m already scared,” Eridan whimpered.

Tavros put his hands on the young troll’s shoulders, “Don’t be, because, I’ll tell you a secret, in the future... we’re moirails.

“Oh! Really?” Eridan blushed and hid his face behind his hands, peeking out from behind them, “I think you’re the best moirail ever!” Eridan giggled.

Tavros could see the edge of the dream bubble and realized sadly that the dream would end soon. He gave Eridan a warm hug, before standing up, “I have to go now, but my troll handle is adiosToreador, troll me sometime okay?” 

Before Tavros could say anything else the dream bubbles separated, and the small figure of Eridan on the beach vanished. Tavros let out a small grin, so that was how Eridan had found him on Trollian.


End file.
